The Man of Her Life
by LuvSpell
Summary: [InuKag] Kagome is a your normal Average Joe when she first enters Tokyo...then suddenly she's the center of all drama. Read and find out who the man of her life is. [PG-13 for language mainly]


Hi everyone! I've always just read people's stories and admired them, and never gathered enough courage to write them myself…but here I am. Well, it's my first time writing a fanfic, as it will be evident in the story, and I will lack fancy vocabulary words, eloquent style,provocative plots…haha yeah well you know the rest.

So why are you even reading this, you ask? Uh…cuz you're really really nice.

There are many characters in this story that don't belong in the real Inuyasha: The Feaudal Fairy Tale. So don't sue me! Oh and while I'm at that, no, Inuyasha doesn't belong to neither me nor you.

Thank you for taking your time to read this, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it…

**The Man of Her Life**

**Chapter 1: Tokyo and its Contents**

Summer was such a glorious season in Osaka. The green trees, wide carpets of grass, and colorful flowers were enough to make up for the smoldering heat…and the buzzing mosquitoes and flies, probably carrying malaria…and the humidity that caused everyone to stink with sweat…

Anyhow, Kagome wasn't planning to complain at all on this lovely, sweltering morning. Nothing could ruin her mood today. After all, her mother had finally okayed at her request of moving in with her father who lived in Tokyo. Kagome had been planning a fabulous senior year, and a go at the University of Tokyo for about a year now.

Her mother had been adamant, since the divorce had flamed a flick of resentment towards her ex-husband. Mrs. Higurashi couldn't understand why her daughter wanted both of them to still keep the last name, nor did she comprehend how Kagome could just forgive and forget Mr. Higurashi for abandoning the two, marrying a young tramp, and blessing the dreaded woman with a son.

Funnily enough, Kagome had never felt any anger towards her smiling, gentle father who had left her when she was six. Perhaps she was still too young to let such incident scar her permanently, or perhaps she just liked her father too much.

After all, they talked on the phone at least once a week. It had been her father who suggested that Kagome should come live in his apartment in Tokyo for her senior year.

Kagome was ecstatic that her father was willing to shelter his only daughter, despite the cold tension with his ex-wife. Besides, she's always wanted to see how her half-brother looked like.

Would he have blue eyes like she did? Would Souta have the dark raven hair that both Kagome and Mr. Higurashi possessed? Or would he have light brown locks of his mother?

In her excitement, Kagome promised her father to be in Tokyo within a week since his call; a week before the summer vacation ended.

Kagome had been very upset in the beginning of the summer break when her boyfriend Kenji and her best friend Ayumi had moved to Tokyo. Their parents had riled them until they promised to study hard and attend the University of Tokyo. Didn't they know that there were other very good universities around? Was the said university such a prestige school?

Since then, Kagome's goal had been to move to Tokyo. She had squelched this desire and thus had burst with jubilance when her father had suggested the exact thing that she's been wanting.

Tokyo sounded like some sacred, promised land.

Only her mother didn't seem to welcome the idea too much, even now as they walked towards the train station.

"Kagome, you can always change your mind about moving to Tokyo. You will be fine here, and your friends are here," Mrs. Higurashi tried carefully.

Not Kenji, nor Ayumi, Kagome thought.

However, Kagome stopped in her track to turn around and hold her mother's frail hands. "Mama, I really want to go. It's not that I want to leave you, you know that," Kagome started her speech for the umpteenth time, very patiently but firmly.

"It's for my future. Tokyo University is great! Haven't you seen all the brochures that Ayumi sent us? AND dad agreed to pay for my college tuition, how good is that?" She winked to lighten up the mood.

Her mother's face clouded. She was too proud to acknowledge that her ex-husband was richer than she was and therefore could provide the best future for their daughter.

"If that father of yours hadn't agreed to pay that outrageous tuition, I might not have agreed to this ridiculous arrangement!" Her mother's voice trembled, with anger or regret Kagome couldn't tell.

"I love you, Mama," Kagome whispered, knowing that any volume louder than the whisper might shatter the older woman. Mrs. Higurashi embraced her daughter with the strength that Kagome didn't know she had.

"He'll brainwash you, I just know it! I love you, sweetheart, you're my life." Mrs. Higurashi let her daughter go to stare deeply into those blue eyes that reminded her so much of the man she used to love.

Kagome grinned and leaned forward to kiss her mother on her cheek. "Come on, Mama, I haven't even left yet and you're making me want to cry. Let's do this when we get to the train station, m'kay?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and wiped the droplets of tears that had found their ways to her eyes.

And…

She held them in until her daughter waved a cheerful goodbye from her train, and let the hot tears trickle slowly down her cheeks.

-

Tokyo was a real city.

Not a trace of grass was seen in the streets. Instead, tall and gray buildings towered over her small frame in a greeting. Kagome found them intimidating but she held her head high up and eventually found her way to her father's apartment.

The 9th floor. It seemed so tall compared to the flat houses in her town. Osaka seemed like such a backward countryside compared to Tokyo. She was still trying to decide whether she liked it here in Tokyo or not while the elevator brought her up to her destination.

With a brave intake of breath, Kagome stepped out of the elevator. She looked down at her hand where she held a little slip of paper that read '901'.

It was only a matter of minutes until she found the place.

Kagome was reaching for the doorbell when she noticed her fingers shaking. What was wrong? This was where her father lived. Her daddy. He loved her. She had been looking forward to coming here. There was no need to be scared.

She shook her head twice to clear her head, and then bravely pressed the little gray button.

Why is everything gray here anyway? Kagome wondered. Haven't they heard of red, yellow, and green?

Soon, she heard quick footsteps and was facing the only face she's been dreaming of since the train station.

Mr. Higurashi happily yelled, "Kagome! My princess!" and crinkled his eyes in a familiar manner that warmed her heart.

"Daddy!" She was no longer a seventeen-year-old, but a six-year-old all over again.

The happy reunion was broken by a plastic gun that poked Kagome hard on the ribs.

"Ouch! What the heck?" Kagome exclaimed and looked down. A little boy of around ten was brutally attacking her legs now.

Mr. Higurashi just watched his two kids with satisfied grin.

Kagome finally realized her father wasn't about to rescue her from the little rascal and put her hand gently on top of the little raven head. His hair was the color of midnight sky! Just like hers! Like her father's! Her heart melted when the little boys turned his beautiful eyes towards her.

Sapphire blue. She'd never seen such color before.

"Souta?" Kagome tried softly, so as not to scare the little guy though he seemed to be brave enough to attack her at the first encounter.

Souta seemed surprised to have his name come through Kagome's mouth.

"Yahhh!" This time he tried a karate chop. Kagome quickly blocked it with her luggage and watched as her cute little bro jumped up and down in pain. That must have been the bag with her books.

Mr. Higurashi chuckled, and Kagome loved the sound of it. "Well, you two are hitting it off already! Kagome, come meet my wife Yui." He finally coughed out.

This was it. This was THE moment. Her other mother. Her stepmother. The one that caused much pain in her biological mother.

The said woman walked out softly as if having been waiting for the cue. She was more beautiful than Kagome had remembered.

With honey brown locks of curly hair cascading down her back and gorgeous green eyes, Yui looked every bit elegant and sophisticated as a queen.

Kagome quickly shot her hand out for an embarrassed shake. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any spark of spite towards this gentle-looking woman. She managed a grin and was rewarded with a serene smile.

Her father motioned her inside, Yui mentioned something about food, and Souta was now jabbing her with a plastic sword.

Things were starting to look good already.

-

"You can settle down, and I'll introduce you to Yuka later, okay?" Yui said as Kagome was unpacking in a room they offered. Kagome looked over at the pink side of the room, then her beige side.

"I guess I'll be sharing a room with…" Wait. What? Who was Yuka? She was NOT going to sleep with a baby in her room. How come her father never told her about a new baby? She looked frantically around for a crib.

Her stepmother questioned her with an arched brow. "Something wrong?" She asked quizzically.

Kagome laughed sheepishly. "No, it's just…I didn't realize I'd be sharing a room with someone."

Yui furrowed her brows worriedly. "You don't mind, do you? Yuka is a good girl, though she's been wild since her sixteenth birthday." Yui sighed.

Sixteen? Kagome did the math. No, she couldn't have been born during the 11 years that Kagome had been apart from her father. Unless…

Kagome deterred herself from other options, such as her father having an affair even BEFORE the divorce or…

No, she wouldn't even think about it.

Yui, not being a mind-reader, left the room with a pleasant smile.

That's when her cell phone rang, and she was relieved to see a familiar number written on the cell.

Kenji!

"H-Hello?" God she sounded stupid. It was only her boyfriend, whom she hadn't seen since two months ago. Nothing to be nervous about.

"Hey," Kenji's low voice rang through her head.

"I heard you finally arrived! Come on out, I'll treat you." Kenji promised.

Kagome had to bite her fist to keep from squealing a 'yay!'

"O-okay," Kagome replied as casually as she could and hung up.

Kagome quickly threw on her jacket and ran for the meeting place. She couldn't wait! She knew she was acting like a bubbly airhead, but it was Kenji! And Kenji made everything okay!

He looked exactly the same. He had some weird sweater on, but Kagome was in a forgiving mood. Kenji smiled and waved her over and Kagome had nearly run for an embrace when she saw Ayumi standing next to Kenji with fingers interlocked.

The twinkling couple rings on their fingers seemed to cackle evilly at her.

Kagome's thoughts blanked.

What?

-

Yep, yep that would be the first chapter.

It's not that great, but I tried my best…so please go easy on the comments.

Mm…I don't know if Osaka really is nice and sweltering during the summer. Tokyo and Kyoto are like the only two Japanese cities I know. Haha, so things might not be too accurate, weather-wise. :D Not trying to trick you or anything!

Oh and…I know Inuyasha hasn't made a grand entrance yet, but it's coming up so don't worry! Sorry if my numerous characters confused you. I'll make a sense of this jumble soon.

Please review! I really want a feedback on how I'm doing. Don't hold back critiques but be nice please!


End file.
